


What do want Burr?

by Chaosgiver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon!Hamilton, Dying!burr, M/M, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosgiver/pseuds/Chaosgiver
Summary: In 1834 Aaron Burr had a stroke. Two years later in his boarding home Burr was waiting for his divorce to finalize and his heart to finally give out. He died September 14 of that same year. No one was in the room when it happen, well that's not true. Hamilton was.





	What do want Burr?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I read a couple pieces where Burr was a Cross road demon and wonder what would if it's the other way around. Hamilton the crossroad demon and Burr is in his path.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Burr wishes for death so often. A prisoner in his own body, and with everyone who loved him dead he had very little to live for. So when the browns of the walls start looking gray he prays this mean the end, not just lost of his vision. 

 

“You think you deserve anything?”   
  


There he was like the day he shot him. His graying hair slick and push back. Glasses seated on the tip of nose, piercing eyes look over the rim at Burr. Burr rolls his eyes, lately he seen him more and more. Even in death Hamilton won’t leave him in peace, can he ever escape him?

 

“Nope. Not even your death will set you free, Burr. You owe too much Burr. Of course it’s like you to look for the easy way out. I’m surprised we didn’t meet earlier.”

 

Hamilton starts looking younger and clearer, while everything else in the room starts to fade. He looks so vibrant and lively. Hamilton smiles over at him, his teeth are sharp. Burr minds has finally outdone him. He could not longer tell the difference from reality and his delusions.

 

“Blind and stubborn as always, Burr.”  Hamilton approaches the bedside. Burr turns his head away from him tried of this mental game and dance. Hamilton’s hands, no not really hands anymore they look more like claws, lightly grasps his face turning him towards him. Hamilton's eyes didn’t  glow but he could see something inhuman behind those violet eyes. Burr tells himself it can’t be real. This Hamilton can’t be real..

 

‘You wound me Burr. I’m very real.” Hamilton squeezes his face threatening to break his skin to prove a point. Burr probably should be more afraid, but instead he felt bubbly. So much so he lets out series of deep chuckles. Hamilton frowns removing his “hand” from his prey’s face.

 

“It seems you have lost it in your old age Burr. I hardly see why you of all people would be laughing at this moment. I have waited for this moment and you're ruining it, the ambience with your sudden giddiness.” Hamilton pauses taking a moment to stand at his full length “If you mind.” Burr continues to chuckle. “Burr stop laughing.” Hamilton rising his voice slowly as he loses his temper. “Even as you lay dying you mock me, really?” 

 

“I have never mock you, Alexander.” Burr smiles at the young looking demon. Hamilton now looks like the day he met him.

 

“Talk less, smile more” He reminds him, though honestly he could listen to him for hours. At this point he didn’t have energy to fight Hamilton. He would rather genuinely enjoy his company. The young, scrappy, and hungry look made him nostalogic. Hamilton had been a pure ball of energy always on the go. Always writing and speaking his mind to everyone and anyone despite if they wanted to or not. He was an enima and Burr always worried that Hamilton would burn out. He never thought it would be him that smothered it

 

Hamilton seer at him before turning his back on the him. Burr watches the best he he could from his bed as Hamilton paces the room. His hair justles around making a pair of small horns more visible. 

 

“Talk less. Smile more” Hamilton mocks. “You should talk more, Burr. You should have talk more. I didn’t know you like that much. You make me seem like some great unfinished poetry.” Hamilton give Burr a ghastly grin, pausing for moment in pacing.

 

“I've waited lifetimes for this moment, to see you so helpless on death’s door. Honestly, I imagine you would beg.” As if looking into another world he continues, “Sometimes it’s for your life, sometimes for more time, and others it’s just for my forgiveness. I should not have expected much from you. You always seem to disappoint me. You always had a way of leaving people wanting more. While I found it lacking, other thought you charming. You, Burr, charming!”

 

Hamilton chuckles at his own cruel joke and returns to pacing around the room. Burr takes a new found interest in finding all the non-human parts about his dead associate after the horns caught his eyes. Hooves clobber the floor as Hamilton paces, a lithe tail trails behind them. Burr already acquainted with Hamilton's talons and pointy ivories. Now, faced with all these changes Burr couldn't help but asks.

 

“What have you done, Hamilton?” A hollow laugh is release into the room. A cold chill races down the man’s spine.

 

“ **_I made a deal._ ** ” Hamilton says darkly, turning to look at bedridden man.

 

The expression that Burr gives him turns something in the demon . He scowls thinking, “ Burr is ruining this for him, like how he ruins everything he wants.”

 

“I don’t want you pity. I did what I had to do for my legacy. Even hell runs on a form of currency. Burr.” Hamilton moves to the edge of bed. Burr thought he felt trap before in this room, in this bed. That feeling has nothing on what he feels now trap under Hamilton's unholy glaze. The bed bounded man wonders what his comrade traded for.

 

“Don’t act stupid Burr. You know exactly what I traded for. You know exactly what I have become. A thing of myth. Little campfire stories about devils and men.”

 

Burr did know. They talk about all kinds of devils during the war. Seemly tall tales to keep the soldiers’ minds off the pain and death around them. 

 

“Funny, how we thought you had to meet cross road devils at the actual crossroad. Not the case, Burr. I can make deal anywhere. What better usage of my skills set can I get then this. In just 32 years I’ve become the single most powerful crossroad demon in hell. I even get first pick of deals, and I picked you, Burr.”

The fiendish figure climbs on the bed slowly making it over the occupied aware the man can’t physically escape him. 

 

“I want more,  **_Burr_ ** . I want to make a deal that both heaven and hell has never seen. Something that might benefit us both,  **_Burr_ ** .” 

 

Everytime Hamilton says his name it sounds like a sinful purr. Now he was physically trap between the demon’s arms staring into black holes that use to be Hamilton's eyes. Hamilton always has a way of luring him into action. He had a feeling, this feeling as if haunted, not haunted hunted by him. His predator chuckles above him at his despair 

 

“ **_Burr_ ** . We could be great. Make a deal with me. I can promise a second chance.” Hamilton cradles Burr’s face in his hand. “You always had a certain  **_charm_ ** .” Hamilton's soulless windows glow as he says charm. “A way with words. Almost poetic leaving those who hear  **_waiting_ ** and  **_wanting_ ** . I use to hate you for it, but instead I could use it. How about it,  **_Burr_ ** ?”

 

Hamilton's talons graze over Burr’s right side bringing back feeling he hasn’t had since his stroke two years ago.

 

“Come one  **_Burr_ ** . Do something useful with you  **_miserable_ ** soul. Don’t you want more than this. Then rotting aways in some boarding home. Forgotten by the world, forgotten by your  **_wife_ ** . Is this a life still worth leading? Just say yes to me,  **Burr** .

 

Burr’s heart pounding. His room felt like a void or pathway to something darker. He didn't owe Hamilton anything. Does he accept the time for his crimes and be done or could his sin really go on unpaid? Either way, Burr knows he's beyond forgiveness, so he won’t bother asking after it. Honestly, he just wants to die. Maybe he wasn’t meant for greatness or power. Every strive he took, life strip him of more. He should say no and be done with it all.

 

“ **_Burr_ ** , let me have this. Let me have **_you_** I’ll make it stop. Don’t you want to stop feeling so empty.  **_I could fill you_ ** .” 

 

Hamilton digs his claws into his right side bringing a scream from his victim, but also a sense of life back to the dying man. 

 

“Don’t you want a chance at happiness. Make a deal with me. For once **_bet on me_ ** and I will promise you’ll be on  **_top_ ** . You’ll be  **_admired_ ** and **adored** like you have always wanted so badly. Just say  **_yes_ ** . You can have it all,  **_Burr_ ** .”

 

No. Burr knows deals with a devil never end well. From experience his dealing with Hamilton never ended well. Now he’s in bed with one in the same. His whole being screaming no, that this can’t end well. He should just die and suffer in hell, but … what Hamilton offer sounds surreal. He always took and took, but keep winning. He plans on changing the game and is determined to take Burr with him. Why? That question alone should make Burr says no.He will say no, despite the pain running up his side, despite the hellish being of his friend hovering over him breathing down his neck. He will say.

 

“ **Yes!** “

 

Terror. Pure unwholesome terror runs right through him. Burr thought killing Alexander would be the worst decision in his life. He was wrong. It will be this, the moment that he decide to indulge him. 

 

“ **_Perfect Aaron. Perfect. Now to seal our deal._ ** ”

 

Giant black wings seemingly from nowhere plunge him into darkness. Rough lips press against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. So like and comment. I also got a few idea of how the deal ends for Burr. All promises keep. So if you like see them. Just stay so and I'll update with them. Thank you again.


End file.
